Beneath The Surface
by LovinHueyFreeman
Summary: Everyone has their vices, their inner demons just waiting to be set free. For Michael Caesar and his circle of friends, what lies beneath the surface is something much darker and unexpected than anyone ever imagined. Rated M so nobody deletes my baby.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Waddup, Fanfic? A lot has happened since I've been here last. First, Fanfic Admin decided to grow a pair, and they _deleted_ my story, my baby, my pride and joy: **Catchin' Feelings. **:/ I swear they on some hater status, mane! They just mad that a girl was doin' big things, gettin' my name up, ya'know? So, I'll get that one back up whenever I can. Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted it. I really appreciate it :) Also, your girl is OFFICIALLY no longer a Freshman! Three more years and I am _dooneee _with High School! ^-^ WOOOP! Sophomore year! I'm ready for it! :D

As you can see, I gots me a new story on deccccck. Not many people have Caesar as the main character... but _I_ feel like he could have a whole mess of secrets hidden under all his optimism; another life he left behind in Brooklyn. Trust me y'all, this one's gonna be a long and craaaazy ride! So, without further ado, I present to you the introduction to **Beneath The Surface. **Enjoy :)

* * *

_"Rather lose love, than move on never knowing what it feels like"_

-Wale

* * *

They've been driving around for hours, only stopping at red lights and random stop signs. Michael Caesar was curled up in the passenger seat, drifting in and out of conciousness. He hadn't quite been able to get much sleep, not since they left Brooklyn behind eight hours ago. He didn't _want_ to sleep; his dreams constantly plagued by the previous month's events. He was exhausted, but everytime he rested his eyes, images of that _horrible_ day replayed in his mind, over and over like a reoccurring nightmare. Images of his mother, of his sister...

Images of _Derek_...

Caesar shook his dreadlock-covered head. All he wanted was to forget; to put his mind on pause, just long enough so that he could _finally_ sleep peacefully. He turned his torso to gaze out the window. The young revolutionary sighed, silently admiring the brilliant green of the forest's towering trees. He wished he could soar high like the birds above; free from all worries and cares-not that he'd ever admit that... He watched a startled deer dart across the road, passing in front of a large, white sign. He squinted his eyes against the darkness to read it.

_Welcome to Maryland: The Old Line State. Enjoy your stay._

He snorted, slightly bitter from his lack of sleep. _Yeah,_ he thought, _that's_ _likely..._ He reached into his pocket, pulling out his mp3 player and unraveling the ear buds. He stuck one haphazardly in each ear and pressed play, not bothering to select any song in particular.

The familiar piano interlude to 2Pac's _"Changes" _blasted in his ears, and he almost smiled. How ironic?

_I see no changes_

_Wake up in the morning and I ask myself,_

_"Is life worth living? Should I blast myself?"_

_I'm tired of being poor_

_And even worse, I'm black_

_My stomach hurts, so I'm lookin' for a purse to snatch_

Caesar leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes, allowing 2Pac to rap to him the trials and tribulations of today's society.

_Cops give a damn about a negro?_

_Pull the trigger, kill a nigga, he's a hero_

_Give the crack to the kids_

_Who the hell cares?_

_One less hungry mouth for the welfare_

_First ship 'em dope and let them deal to brothers_

_Give 'em guns, step back, and watch 'em kill each other_

_"It's time to fight back,"_

_That's what Huey said_

_Two shots in the dark, now Huey's dead_

Caesar could vaguely feel his mind drifting off to unconsciousness, but tried to fight it off with all his might.

_I got love for my brothers _

_But we can never go nowhere, unless we share with each other_

_We gotta start making changes_

_Learn to see me as a brother, instead of two distant strangers_

_And that's how it's s'posed to be_

_How can the devil take a brother, if he's close to me?_

_I'd love to go back to when we played as kids_

_But things change_

_And that's the way it is_

Somewhere in between the chorus and the second verse, Caesar once again drifted off to sleep. This time was no different; the incredibly vivid images splaying before his tired eyes as he slept. He could hear his mother's voice _so_ clearly, it was almost as if she were there next to him, whispering right at his ear...

* * *

_Melinda Caesar rushed down the hallway of her Brooklyn home, her two children in tow. She briefly swept the place with her eyes, desperately looking for any sign of her soon-to-be-ex husband's presence. When he was nowhere to be found, she opened the door to one of the many hall closets, ushering her two children safely inside. _

_She bent down to their eye level, grabbing both of them tightly by the forearm. "He'll be back soon..." she said more to herself than to her kids. She sighed, her next words coming out quietly and slightly rushed. "I need both of you to stay right here. Don't you dare come out! No matter what you hear, you two are not to leave this spot. Do you hear me? Be as quiet as you absolutely can." She looked from child to child, making sure they understood. "I'll be right back-"_

_"No, Mama!" Michael Caesar yelled, cutting her off. "I wanna go with you!" He begged, tears now stained his cheeks._

_She shushed her son, gently brushing the tears from his eyes. "Ssssh. Listen to me, baby," she was speaking directly to him now. "This will all be over soon." She glanced anxiously over both her shoulders. "I promise. But, you _have_ to stay right here. Can you do that for me, baby?"_

_He glanced to his right at his older sister, Mikayla. He had never seen her cry before, but right now she had the unmistakable glisten of tears on her cheeks. As if she felt his gaze, she looked down at him and smiled a tiny smile, nodding her head in approval._

_He turned back to his mother, glanced down at his shoes and followed his sister's example, nodding his head._

_His mother smiled, repeating the phrase he'd heard from her countless times in his ten years of life. "Excuse me, young man, I can't hear you nodding your head..."_

_He looked up at her, sniffing, yet unable to stop himself from smiling his irresistible, infectious smile. "Yes, ma'am." _

_Her lips trembled slightly. "There's my man," she whispered, pulling him close and planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Michael."_

_He sniffled. "Love you too, mama." _

_She turned to face her daughter, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Mickie... I need you to be strong, okay?"_

_Mikayla nodded, not trusting her words._

_She kissed her cheek. "Good girl. Now, if I'm not back to get you in-"_

_She was cut off abruptly by the incredibly loud sound of someone banging on the front door. _

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_She glanced over her shoulder once more. Quieting her voice to a whisper, she said: "If I'm not back for you in ten minutes, I want you to-"_

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_She closed her eyes, rushing her words once again. "I want you to take your brother, and I want you to _run._ Don't come back for _anything._ Get to your grandmama's house-"_

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_***BANG***_

_"__**-**__And call the police. Do you understand me?"_

_Her eyes shone bright with unfallen tears. "...mama... I'm scared," she whispered. _

_Melinda smoothed her daughter's hair down. "It's okay, baby." She cooed. "He'll _never_ hurt us again. I promise." She stood up straight, closing the closet door halfway. "I'll be right back," she said._

_By now, the banging had stopped. The only sound coming from the front door being the unmistakable jingle of metal-on-metal contact. It sounded as if someone were simply struggling with their keys. Or trying to pick a lock..._

_The two frightened children glanced at each other, then back at their mother's retreating face._

_She blew them a quick kiss before enclosing the two siblings in total darkness... _

* * *

Caesar gasped, snapping his eyes open and jerking away from the hand on his shoulder. "_No!_" He yelled.

Panting heavily, he looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the passenger seat of the car; he wasn't currently running with his sister through the night, but still being haunted by his nightmares. The car was now motionless; the hand hovering above his shoulder belonging to his mother's nineteen year old sister, Cassie.

She smiled down at him, her large brown eyes full of concern. "It's just me, kid," she said. "Nobody's gonna hurt you."

He released a shaky breath, closing his eyes once again; allowing his heart rate to slow for a moment... or two... or three... Soon, he nodded off to sleep again.

"Michael. Mikey...?" She said, using his most hated nickname in a sing-song manner. She shook his shoulder gently but firmly, attempting to stir him. "Hey. Wake _up,_ Little Dreadz," she chuckled. "We're here."

* * *

**A/N: **I just love intros, don't you? Now, I just wouldn't be me if I didn't leave y'all with unanswered questionssss ;)

Caesar is now Woodcrest bound. What happens next? What happened to Caesar's mom? What about his sister? Why is he with his aunt? Who TF is Derek? When does he meet Huey, Riley and them? D:

These answers and more will be revealed all in due time.

**Disclaimer:**

Since I'm 90% sure that a _certain_, nameless hater is gonna try to sue me... Just let it be known that I don't own the show/comic strip, The Boondocks, nor any of it's characters. Aaron McGruder owns that shiznit. I dont own that incredibly _talented_ nigga either. I don't own Woodcrest. Or Maryland. I also don't own the song Changes by 2Pac. Nor do I own TuPac Shakur, the best rapper alive (please, that nigga ain't dead...). Ya' hear that, nameless hater? I own absolutely NOTHING! :P

_**Aye!**_** What's** **good** **with** **that** **review,** **doe?** **Tell** **a girl** **what** **you** **think** **so** **far** **:)**


	2. Cus We Like To Party pt I

**A/N: Uhhh, sorry if you get a few email notifications for this... I was having a few technical difficulties T_T lol** Thank you sooo much to everyone who read the introduction! And a double thank you to everyone who reviewed. Feedback always gets me hype :3

**Shout outsss ^-^**

**DeLorean Hedgehog: **Awe yeahh, first reviewerrr! :3 Glad you like Caesar as the main character. Oh, it only gets deeper from here… trust me lol. Had to have 2pac somewhere up in here lol. Thank you so much & thank you for reviewing! :D

**Jazavelli: **Dawh, thanks! ^-^ And I know, right? Most Caesar stories on here are slash or gay pairings… :/ lol About his mom, you may or may not be right. Oh well, you won't find out this chapter though! :P You right about 2pac, lmao. How else did they do the hologram? o_O lol Thanks again for the review, girl :3

**ILoveYou1234567890123: **Lmao, right! Don't nobody give a damn about Caesar Lol, I had you about to cry? Foreal, foreal? :o And I'm sowwy, girl! I barely have time to work on my _own_ stories… But I promise I got'chu ASAP! Thanks again for the review

**Schweetpea: **Lol, welp you know me. Real niggas _stay_ trendsettn' :P Taaaaankyouu! Drama is what I do best ;D And Derek… yeah, you'll find out about him later on… lmao, of COURSE you don't know who the nameless nigga is! They's _nameless_, duhhhhh! :P Here's yo update, dawg :3 Thanks again for reiewinggg ^-^

**ToxicMKT: **Awwwh, thank you so much! I lovee suspense ^-^ Yes! Caesar is just so loveable, I simply _had_ to right this injustice lol. I love your stories, too! :3 You'll find out about them… not this chappie though :P It's nice to hear you're loving this already Thanks soo much for the review ^_^ (all the words _are_ here btw, lol)

**BananaMilkshake97: **Yay! Sooo glad you love it already! :3 And lmao, violence is _never_ the answer! :O …okay, maybe _sometimes_… ;) Lol, thanks for the review :D

**Che Black Diamond: **You like? Successsss! ^_^ Lol, thanks for the review :D

Life (at least not for me…) is never normal. Therefore, I can never write a _normal_ story. There always has to be some sort of twist or out of the ordinary feel to it. That being said, let it be known that these characters have problems. Problems and secrets. Each and _every one _of 'em. Keep that in mind as the story progresses… **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_Hoping this will reach you when you understand…_

_That your value ain't determined by another man"_

- J. Cole, Losing My Balance

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Wait," she pleaded, attempting to retreat on discretely on the heels of her feet.

Her pursuer ignored her request, continuing toward his current target in his path of mayhem. Glancing at her, he grinned mischievously; braking out in a run.

She shot him one last warning glare. "Nigga, you _better_ _not_…!"

"Cannon baaaaaaall!" Cutting her off, Caesar jumped into the pool, his arms and legs curled into a tight ball against his chest. His body's impact with the water caused a monstrous splash, drenching Cindy and her American flag themed bikini with water.

"Awwwwww _shit_!" Cindy cried out, gesturing to her body. "Nigga, you got me soakin' wet!"

Swimming towards her, Caesar chuckled. "…That's what she said…"

She groaned in frustration, reaching for her towl that rested on the baby blue lounge chair. Drying herself off she shot him a hard glare. "You _ain't_ funny."

By now, Caesar had heaved himself out of her pool, and was lazing around in the chair next to hers. Kicking his feet up and folding his arms behind his head, he sighed. "Ah, well, at least I'm pretty."

She snorted, retaking a seat in her lounge chair. "Yeah, yeah…" She took ahold of one of her dripping golden braids, unraveling it in her fingers until that half of her head flowed over her shoulder in a wavy mass. Her party started in less than an hour, and what does this fool do? Fuck up her braids and seriously deplete her tanning time, _that's_ what. She sucked her teeth, beginning to unwind the other braid.

Caesar glanced sideways at his friend. "Who pissed in _your_ Cornflakes?"

She ignored him, shaking her currently wavy blonde hair. The whole team (including _Jazmine_, much to Cindy's displeasure…) was supposed to be here to help her set up for her pool party. Her birthday just so happened to fall on Independence Day. So every year, no matter how insignificant the age, Cindy threw a _huge_ Forth of July/Birthday Bash at her house. Shit was _always_ poppin'. If you don't get an invite, your name must not be important enough. This year, she'll be seventeen, an unimportant age but still an excuse to throw another incredible house party.

Caesar was the only one there so far, and Cindy decided that he wasn't being much help. She stood up, running a hand through her damp hair. "Ya'know what… I got a job for you." She walked around the edge of the pool towards the sliding doors of her kitchen.

He hopped up off the lounge chair and followed her, excited to finally have something to do. She led him down the hall and stopped in front of a massive white door.

"What's in here?" He questioned.

She smirked, turning the handle. "Pool stuff." She reached inside, pulling out a long pole with a net attached at the end.

Caesar frowned in confusion. "What's that for…?"

"You like swimming' so much…" She thrusted the object into his chest. "Yo ass can _clean_ my pool."

He frowned, handing it back to her. "And what makes you think I'm gonna clean your pool?"

She rolled her eyes, shutting the closet door. "Nigga, you was the only one in it! Ain't nobody else here! I _would_ do it myself, if a certain feeloadin' ass nigga ain't fuck up my hair…" She placed the pool skimmer back in his hand. "So make ya'self useful." On that note, she turned and ventured down the hallway.

He grinned. "Why I gotta be all that, Cin?"

"Boy, get'cha ass outta my house and go clean my pool!" she called over her shoulder, laughing. That boy was a _trip_.

Cindy jogged lightly up the stairs, making her way to her bedroom. On the way, she passed by her parents'room. She paused in her tracks. For a moment, she thought about peeking inside. They were never there for her birthday. As a matter of fact, they were rarely _ever_ home at all.

She snorted, continuing on down the hallway to her room. As if she _cared_ if they were there. She didn't _need_ them there. She had plenty of friends who loved and cared about her. Psh, she didn't need them. Not now, not _ever_…

Grabbing an armful of hair care products, Cindy plopped down onto the edge of the bed and began rebraiding her two trademark braids. When she was finished, she gazed in the vanity mirror, admiring her handiwork.

"_Daaaayum_! I look good," she boasted. After pulling on a pair of black basketball shorts overtop of her bikini bottoms, she walked back out of her bedroom. Hopefully, Riley was _finally_ here with the alcohol.

Cindy strutted down the steps, her belly button ring glittering and her head held high. This party was going to be a _wild_ one. She could just _tell_…

* * *

Jazmine stared at her reflection in the full length mirror behind her bedroom door. Her strawberry blonde hair was straight, flowing freely down her back. Her makeup was expertly applied, hiding her flaws and accentuating the features she _did_ like about herself. When her eyes shifted lower, her mood soured.

She had on a black and white plaid string bikini. She _should_ feel at her most beautiful, but she just… didn't. She groaned. _OMG… Why am I so fat? _She thought, her eyes zoning in on her rounded rear end and well toned thighs; the result of half African American heritage and three years of cross country and track.

She was well aware that guys sometimes watched her ass when she walked by, but she was almost _certain_ that they were mentally laughing at her. _Ahaha! She's sooooo __**FAT! **__Gross! Look at her butt! It's huuuuge! _

"_Jazmine! _You almost ready? We're about to go." She heard Huey's muffled voice through her bedroom door.

"Y-yeah!" she stuttered. "Give me, like, five minutes." Snapping out of her thoughts, she returned to the mirror. She couldn't let Huey see her in a swimsuit, _especially_ not a bikini. There'd be no _hope_ of him ever liking her then!

She was ninety-eight percent sure that Cindy McPhearson didn't like her. But for whatever reason, she invited her to her party every year. Huey, Riley, and herself were supposed to already be on their way over there to help set up before the party started… but they were both downstairs waiting on her to get ready.

She quickly untied the strings of her bikini, removing it and tossing it under her bed. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out her favorite pair of black jean shorts and a pink tank top that read, _"Y.O.L.O.'s for lames… Hakuna Matata's The Motto." _Sliding on cute, pink flip flops, she glanced in the mirror one last time…

…And all she could see were flaws. Her hair wasn't straight enough. Her eyelashes weren't long enough. Even with concealer, she could _still_ see the freckles that ran across the tops of her cheeks. And her body… _ugh! _She felt utterly grotesque; the furthest thing from beautiful. Not wanting to look at her reflection any longer, she reached for a jacket or a hoodie or _something_ she could wear to disguise her insecurities.

Walking out of her room, she slid her J. Edgar Hoover High cross country hoodie over her head and jogged lightly down the steps. Spotting the Freeman brothers sitting on her couch, she smiled brightly and squealed; faking excitement.

Riley whipped his head towards her. "Fuck is yo problem, J?"

She shrugged, picking her keys up off the coffee table. "_Nothing_. I'm just… really…" _What's that word he says all the time...? _"Hype?"

"_Riiiiiiiiight, _tho! C-Murph's parties be on _point!_" Riley exclaimed, rushing out the front door and into the passenger seat of Jazmine's 2012 Dodge Nitro.

Huey shook his head. "Jazmine… you do realize you don't _have_ to go, right?"

Jazmine folded her arms impatiently by the front door. "I _know_ that, Huey. I _want_ to go…" she lied.

He gave her a look. "_Why? _McPhearson can hardly tolerate you, and you're obviously uncomfortable about something."

She rolled her eyes. "Am _not_! My friends want me to be there, so I'm _going_. End of story."

He raised an eyebrow at her logic. "If your 'friends' wanted you to become a human governmental experiment, would you do it?"

The mulatto let out a frustrated sigh. Whatever happened to the jumping off a bridge scenario? "Just… shut up, Huey!"

The blaring of a car horn made them both jump. "If y'all niggas don't hurry the _fuck_ up!" Riley's loud and irritated voice could be heard by the two friends from outside.

Jazmine faced him, both eyebrows raised in a look that said: _You coming or what?_

He returned the look with one of his own that said: _Don't be an idiot._

Rolling her eyes, she walked outside and mad her way to the driver's side.

"It's about damn time!" Riley complained next to her. " And why the _helllll_ you got on dat hoodie? It feel like Africa out dis bitch!"

She ignored him, shutting the door behind her. Fastening her seat belt and starting the engine, she watched Huey out of the windshield. He had one hand in one of the many pockets of his tan cargo shorts, and the other hand scratching the scalp beneath his large afro. She sighed. The boy was _much_ too observant. It drives her absolutely crazy sometimes!

But when you've been irrevocably in love with your neighbor since fifth grade, you tend to grow accustom to their habits.

Huey climbed in the backseat, smacking Riley in the back of the head. "You _would_ get in the front seat."

"Nigga, _OW_! The fuck you do dat for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "I know you wanna sit by yo girl and all…"

Huey delivered another smack to the back of his brother's head.

"_OW!_ …It's like _daaamn_, Huey! Just fuck her already!"

After yet another blow to the head, Huey fastened his seat belt and sucked his teeth. "Riley, shut your _dumb_ ass up," he said plainly.

"_OW!_" Riley's lip tembled. "You gon stop puttin' yo motha fuckin' hands on me, Huey! I ain't _playin'_ wit'chu!"

Jazmine shook her head at the scene, backing her car out of the driveway and turning off of Timid Deer Lane. After stopping to pick up bags of ice, frozen burgers, and several cases of Smirnoff wine coolers from Ed Wuncler III, the trio pulled up to Woodcrest Valley, the gated community that held the house belonging to Cindy McPhearson.

Easing into the driveway, Jazmine tightened her grip on the steering wheel. This was going to be a _long_ party. She just _knew_ it…

* * *

"Hiro Rin-Ji! Did you wash dishes?"

Hiro paused on the stairs, sighing. The _whole_ crew was at Cindy's place already, helping her set up.

"_Yessssss _mom," he responded. Out of all of his friends, he should've been the first to arrive; not the very last. He lived _right_ _across_ _the_ _street_ from Cindy for crying out loud! But of course, he was running late due to yet another round of his parent's _constant_ criticism. He was growing incredibly tired of their bullshit.

"Don't use that tone with me!" She snapped. "Very disrespectful."

"Mm-hmm…" he agreed, tapping his foot. DJ-ing equipment wasn't built to be held mid-staircase all day…

"Where you going dressed like _that?_" She sneered, gesturing to his outfit. He had on black cargo swimming trunks paired with white Nike socks and black Chuck Taylors. His white tank was fitted, revealing the artistic tattoos that covered both of his medium-toned arms. He had on a black snapback that read, "_Life of The Party,_" in white graffiti letters; around his neck hung his favorite pair of purple Beats. His mother clicked her tongue at him. "You disgrace entire family!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, continuing down the stairs. "I'm just going across the street, mom." He balanced his turntables in his left hand, since his mother was too much of a _jerk_ to open the door for him.

"Ahhh," she said, realization sinking in. "You going to hang out with _black_ people…" She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

He scoffed. "You make it sound like there's something _wrong_ with black people…"

"Look what they do to you!" She yelled. "All that _rap_ _music_ and silly tattoos… you disgrace entire family!" she repeated.

He let out an exasperated sigh, finally throwing the door open. There was no _point_ in arguing. "Yeah, okay…" he muttered, ready to be done with her.

"Be back here six o'clock!" she called after him in broken English as he walked down the sidewalk. "You work shift at restaurant!"

Hiro snorted. _Okay. I'll be back at six… _he thought, a mischievous grin spreading over his face. _In the morning! HA! _

He laughed out loud, crossing the street towards Cindy's house. This was going to be one _crazy_ party. He could just _feel_ it…

* * *

**A/N: **And the journey beneath the surface begins ;) _Aye_! Don't get it twisted. Caesar is _still_ the main character… :3

**Disclaimers: **This _brilliant_ show/comic strip doesn't belong to me. I also don't own Nike (or their amazing products), Converse, Beats by Dr. Dre, Smirnoff wine coolers, 2012 Dodge Nitro, Africa, the American flag, the _annoying_ acronym "Y.O.L.O." or the wonder phrase "Hakuna Matata". I also don't own the immature comment "that's what she said", or anything else I'm _much_ too lazy to look for :P

This party gets started _right_ next chapter. Music is gonna be hype and niggas gon be getting' _FADEDDDDD_! :O

I meant to update waaaaaay sooner… but summer life has been way too busy. And crazy. And _fun_! Ocean City boardwalk at night with your niggas is just _too_ _wild_! :D Lol, oh my garsh, I bored you guys with my irrelevant life! I sowwy D: Updates will be much more frequent, I swear it! ^-^

**But uhhhh, you should still review. Cus they fill my heart with joy and all that good stuff :3**

**~*CiCi ^_^*~**


	3. Cus We Like To Party pt II

**A/N: **Greetings, earthlings ^-^ Mmkay, so I planned on updating a while ago, buuuuut I had some stuff that needed to be resolved before this chapter was even really thought of. Blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses :c

**Shout outs to some of the coolyest peoples in my life :)**

**Schweetpea: **Hehehe, C-Murph's parties are _alllwaysss_ legit, son! :) And after he messed up the braids? Ya daaaaaaamn _right_ she made him clean her pool! lol You'll get your backstory, hakuna matata ;) yup, errybody got issues up in this joint. Huey & Riley's issues might take a little while longer... And ummmm, Ima need for you to update soon before I die? Pretty please? Tankss again for the review :D

**MissG2020: **Yes, girl. A _party!_ Lots of craziness, that's what happens ^_^ Yup. Hiro's mom is pretty much a total jerk face lol. It's all good, thanks for reviewing now :)

**ILoveyou1234567890123: **Lol I had to end it! It would've been waaay too long if I ain't break it into two parts. Lmao, I guess Jazmine does wanna have no ass... :/ LMAO! Oh yesssss this nigga is _hella_ sexy! I see him as something like a full Asian version of Tyga... (*sigh* Tyga my _baby_ doeee! ^_^) I kinda sorta got a thing for the snapbacks & tattoos type of dudes :3 Lol, they def would be a perfect couple! They could have little Blazian babies :D lol thanks for the review (and I _will_ catch up! Ya'know, eventually... lol)

**Che Black Diamond: **Pretty much lol. And yeah, she's got a long journey ahead of her... Thanks for the review :D

**Jazavelli: **Lol, no they ain't together :P Actually, I really wanna play around a bit with pairings for Cindy in this. I have four potential prospects in mind, and I wanna confuse the hell outta you guys lol. Cindy and Jazmine? Hehehe, wish I could comment... Jazmine has identity issues mixed with a people pleasing personality. The girl needs help! Goshh, you're reeeeal perceptive... lol. Don't worry, you'll find out more about Caesar, his mama, his sister, all that. Thanks for the review :D

**Paige: (1) **Lol, it's all good. Better late than never C: Who said they didn't make it? ;) Derek? Wish I could comment... lol. Thanks for the review :D **(2) **I _do_ like Cindy and Jazmine as friends (up until when some peoples have one of them straight up OOC... lol). But I think it would take something _drastic_ (*hint* *hint*) for them to become friends, since their personalities are so different. Jaz is just trippin lol (and that's all the info you get for free :P) lmao, we all know Riley is extra. Always so overdramatic :3 You added me to the favorites? Word? Ahhh, I feel accomplished lol. Thanks again for reviewinnnn :D

**DeLorean Hedgehog: **Went from the first review to the (almost) last... you're slippin' lol. It's actually Cindy's bday that falls on the 4th, but still cool all the same lol. You'll find out about the crazy man all in due time. Thanks for the review :D

**BananaMilkshake97: **Yes. Violence _is_ always the answer :D lol, I was just delusional before :/ Thank you soooo much & thanks for the review! ^_^

Thanks for the feedback, you guys. It really _does _fill my heart with joy and all that corny whatnot :3

Hiro's mom is based off of my very judgemental grandmother. *sigh* No further commentary... lol

Why doesn't Cindy like Jazmine, you say? Well, I'll tell you all that and more... *pauses dramatically for effect* _...right_ after this commercial break! But for now, here's chapter two. Enjoy,mane! ^_^

**Or** _**else...**_ **O_o **

* * *

_"Being 'you' is cool as fuck" _

-Honey Cocaine

* * *

"Ciiiiiiindy..." Caesar whined, his shoulders slumping. "Can I stop now?"

"Is my pool clean?"

"Uhh..." he glanced toward the polluted object in question, shrugging. "Yeah?"

"Are you askin' me or tellin' me?"

"...Telling you?"

She snorted, putting down her Vibe magazine and removing the large Louis Vuitton sunglasses from her face. She sat up in her lounge chair, eying the pool warily. "Psssh. Nigga, my pool is _not_ clean! All these leaves and shit..."

"That's it..." He threw the pool skimmer down, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want your pool clean? Do it your _self_! The slave days are _over, _Princess!"

She blinked at him. "Then why the hell did yo _lazy_ _ass_ come here early if you wasn't gonna work?"

"Free food. What _else_?"

"Get back to work, Kunta Kentae!" She laughed.

Caesar sighed, scooping more leaves and shit out of the pool. "You're just taking advantage of me 'cause I'm sexy..." he grumbled.

She smirked, flipping a page in her magazine. _Caesar? Sexy? No shit, Sherlock!_ It just so happens that Cindy McPhearson doesn't associate herself with ugly ass niggas. Her whole entire crew looks good, being as she only runs with the sexiest of dudes and the baddest of bitches on the East Coast; of course, none badder than she. The best of the _best_,if she did say so herself. "Maybe..."

The gate to Cindy's backyard bursted open, Riley rushing through. He was struggling to carry both his blue drawstring Nike bag and _nine_ cases of green apple Smirnoff wine coolers.

"Nigga, _move!"_ He tried to squeeze between the pool-cleaning Caesar and the edge of a misplaced lounge chair, knocking him into the pool in the process. He didn't even spare Caesar a glance over his shoulder, dumping the armload of drinks onto the backyard picnic table. When he was finished, he took a seat on one of the benches facing the pool.

"Aye!" Caesar called, submerging his head from underwater.

Ignoring the slightly angry New Yorker, Cindy walked over to the picnic table. With her fist extended, she greeted the young thug. "Whaddup, Reezy?"

He bumped her fist, giving her a head nod. "Ain't nothin' much. Just, you know, out here Rick Rossin' it."

She nodded, taking a seat beside him. "I feel you, I feel you..." Counting the total number of drinks he just brought, she frowned. "Nigga, you only brought thirty-six wine coolers! Who the hell is gonna get faded off _this?"_

"Bitch, if you don't sit down somewhere wit all dat! It's more stuff in the car!" He sucked his teeth. "Better be grateful Reezy did _anything_ for yo ass!"

"I'on know who the hell you think you talkin' to..." she threatened, using her icy eyes to dare him to say something else.

Which he didn't. She dropped her gaze, snorting. Smart boy...

"Whaddup, Big _Hue-ayyyyy!"_ Caesar called from the pool.

Huey entered the backyard shortly after Riley did, Jazmine on his heels. Both of them were carrying grocery bags from Sam's Club. Huey tossed a head nod Caesar's way. "Hey, man."

"Booooo-"

"Hush, Riley!" Caesar snapped, climbing out of the pool. He dried himself off with a beach towel, throwing his white Polo on overtop of his bare chest. (It truthfully looked very good, matched with his 'Adventure Time' swimming trunks...) He took a seat at the table opposite of Riley and Cindy.

Huey and Jazmine placed the bags on the table, both of them taking a seat on either side of Caesar.

"Jazzy Fresh! Looking _beautiful,_ as always..." He complimented with a dazzling smile.

Jazmine couldn't help but blush, looking down at the table. "Heh," she laughed nervously. "Thanks, Ceez..."

Cindy rolled her eyes at the scene. She made gagging noises at Riley, who laughed.

"Sooooo, where's my money?" Huey asked, talking directly to the birthday girl. Either he didn't notice the previous exchange between his friends, or he was choosing to ignore it.

Cindy held up a finger, indicating for him to wait a minute. She dumped the contents of the closest Sam's Club bag onto the large picnic table by the grill. She scanned through the other bags, sucking her teeth in irritation. All Huey had to do was pick up some damn hamburgers. That was his only job. She was even _paying_ him for it. But does he do his job like she asked him to?

Of course not.

She glared at him. "Huey! What the fuck _are _these things?"

"Veggie burgers." He replied calmly, removing more boxes from the bags.

She slammed the box of veggie burgers down on the table. "Why ain't you get _real_ burgers?"

He stopped to look at her. "Do you know what red meat does to your immune system? To your heart? To your digestive system? It'll _kill_ you." He shook his head, continuing to empty bags. "And personally, I'd rather live as long as possible."

She ignored his statement, mainly because she didn't really understand what the fuck he'd just said... "...Don't nobody wanna eat this nasty shit!"

"Have you ever actually _tried_ them?"

"Hell to the _naw!"_

Huey rolled his eyes. "Then how would you know whether you like them or not?"

Cindy tugged on the ends of her braids in frustration. "Just... go get me some _real_ burgers!"

"...Am I still getting paid?"

She looked at him in total disbelief. "Nigga, _fuck_ yo couch."

He tapped his index finger on his chin, pretending to deliberate her nonsensical insult. "No, thanks. I'd rather just have my money."

Cindy threw her hands up in defeat, sinking back down in her seat. "Ya'know what... Ima just order pizza. Fuck it..."

"What up, party peopleee?" Hiro strolled into the backyard, turntables in hand and an ever-present smile on his face.

"My Japanese nigga!" Caesar grinned. He leapt up from the table, helping Hiro set up. The dude was professional with it, too. He even had a large banner hanging from the stage that read, _"Follow_ _me_ _on_ _Twitter at Check_My_Beatz."_ Once they had the equipment set up, the party _officially_ started; just their little unofficial crew of six.

Hiro tapped the microphone twice, testing to see if it worked. It made a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Uhh... my bad...?" He somewhat apologized with a shrug. "Any requests?"

"'Call Me Maybe!'"

"'Crank Dat Artichoke!'"

"'Strip!'"

"MERCYYY!"

Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, and Caesar all shouted out their song requests at the same time. Huey and Hiro glanced at eachother with similiar smirks.

Hiro paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Uhhh... no, yeah, sure, and... hmm, _maybe._"

With a scoff, Jazmine asked, "What do you mean 'no'?" in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't nobody wanna hear no damn _'Call_ _Me_ _Maybe'_!" Cindy snapped over-dramatically.

Jazmine looked hurt. "_I _do..." she said quietly.

"Nothing personal, Jaz... but that song is terrible." Hiro smiled at her.

"_All_ of those songs are terrible..." Huey added.

"Wait a minute, why'd you say 'maybe' for Mercy!" Caesar demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ummm..." Hiro quickly played a specific hype song, effectively avoiding his friend's questioning.

Riley and Cindy glanced at each other, jumping up at the same time the instant they heard the beat. This. Was. Their. _Song! _In no time at all, they started reciting the all too familiar lyrics back and forth.

"I'M THE FUCKIN' MAN!" Riley pounded his chest with his fist. "You'on get it, do ya?"

"Type of money, _errybody_ actin' like they know ya," Cindy gestured to everyone in her backyard on that part.

Riley grinned, getting extra hype. "Go uptown, New York City _BIIIIIIITCH!_ Some Spanish girls love me like I'm Aventura-"

Caesar was literally pouting at the table. They simply didn't understand; Mercy was his hype song! He listens to that song faithfully every single day. It's what gets him out of bed in the morning. What really got him down in the dumps was the fact that Hiro decided to play _this _song. Like, of allllll the other artists out there... a _Drake_ song? That soft ass nigga... _Really?_ Didn't he throw a bottle at Chris Brown, then _not_ fight him?

"Tell Uncle Luke I'm out in Miami too!" Cindy was dancing in circles, her adrenaline kicking in.

"Clubbin' hard, fuckin' women, there ain't much to do!"

Jazmine was on her feet, recording the two on her cell phone's camera and giggling her little head off. This was sooooo going on Facebook!

"Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne-"

Riley cut her off. "Still gettin' brain from a thang, ain't shit changed!"

Cindy gave his arm three light smacks. "How ya feel, how ya feel, how ya feel?"

"Twenty five sittin' on twenty five mil, unhh!"

"I'm in the building and I'm feelin' myself!" She twerked her ass a little on that line.

"Rest in peace Mac Dre, Ima do it for the bay-"

"Okay!"

Riley grinned harder. "Gettin' paid, well holla whenever that stops!"

"My team good," she gestured around to everyone, "we'on really need a mascot!"

"Tell Tune light one, pass it like a relay!"

"YMCMB, you niggas more YMCAAAAAAA!" They shouted together.

"Me, Reezy, and Beanie Sigel at the cribbo!"

"Shout out go to Hiro, J, and Ceez!" Riley pointed at Huey. "Shout to Fag-o!"

Caesar couldn't help but bust out laughing at their add-libbing, while Huey rolled his eyes at Riley's cheap shot.

Cindy continued. "We got Santa Margarita by the liter,"

"She know even if I'm fuckin' wit her, I'on really need her-"

_"AHHHHHH!_ That's how ya feel, man? That's really how ya feel?"

"Cus the pimpin' ice cold, all these bitches wanna chill!" Riley draped his arms around both girls' shoulders, bouncing them back and forth to the beat.

"I mean, maybe she won't," Cindy shrugged.

"Then again, maybe she _willll..._"

"I can almost guarantee she know the deal,"

"REAL NIGGA, WASSUP!" They both shouted in unison.

Everyone was excited by just watching them, growing anxious for the party to start. (Whether _certain _ones' wanted to admit it or not...) Without interruption, the two self-proclaimed Realest Niggas in Woodcrest continued the chorus together.

"Now she wanna photo! You already know, though! 'You only live once' that's the motto, nigga Y.O.L.O.! And we 'bout it erryday, erryday, erryday! Like we sittin' on the bench, nigga we don't really play! Erryday, erryday, fuck what _ANYBODY_ say! Can't see 'em cus the money in the way! REAL NIGGA, WASSUP?!"

Huey shook his head. He couldn't believe how ignorant his generation has become... Did they even _know_ half the words they were saying? Not to mention that horribly annoying acronym, YOLO... He stood up from the picnic table to go get himself a bottle of water from the kitchen. He couldn't wait to get his money and get out of here...

* * *

As if on cue, groups of party guests started arriving shortly after each other. Within half an hour or so, Cindy's backyard was packed full of a sea of bodies. There had to be at _least_ four hundred people there. Most people were dancing (more like _grinding..._) their asses off, others were eating slices of pizza and sipping on wine coolers, and the rest were either in the pool or inside the house.

Cindy scanned her backyard, looking for someone in particular. She saw Hiro doing his DJ thing on stage, surrounded by a sea of thirsty girls that she _knew _he wasn't giving the time of day. Jazmine was talking to a really cute, vaguely familiar looking black guy with curly hair near the stage (Jazmine was a lot of things, but she apparently had pretty good taste in guys...). She saw Caesar having a pretty intense looking conversation with this girl... (Raven? Rachel? Rebecca? She knew it was something with an 'R') in the hot tub; she briefly wondered if they were _"talking"_ talking, judging by how into the conversation they both were... Anyways, she saw Huey grilling himself (and a group of hopelessly hopeful females) some of those stupid ass veggie burgers, a scowl on his face. He was no doubt trying to block out Kanye West's verse in Mercy (not that she blamed him for that one). Riley was by the hot tub, grinding with this girl Shauna, whom everyone in their school called Big Booty Judy. Her ass was pressed so tightly against his pelvis, Cindy hoped he had a condom on. Dancing like that, you're _bound_ to get somebody pregnant. Cindy frowned in disappointment. She didn't see who she was looking for...

...until she turned around. She felt a large grin slowly spreading over her face as she tried to act normal. Tyreek Davis was on his way over to where she was standing, two wine coolers in his hands. This wasn't just _any_ ole' Tyreek Davis... this was _Light_ _Skinned'ded_ Tyreek Davis! (They had two Tyreek Davis's at their school: Light Skinned'ded Tyreek and Cake Boy Tyreek.) To put it simply, the nigga was sexy as _fuck._ He could get it. He could more than get it, he can _have _it, and do whatever the hell he wants with it! Nobody knew this, but she had been feaning for him since the middle of Freshman year. She tried to look as nonchalant as possible when he finally reached her, flashing her a sexy smile.

"Hey, Cin."

_Breathe, Cindy. _She told herself. _You... are a bad bitch. You're Cindy motha fuckin' McPhearson! You can handle anything! _She returned the smile. "Hey, Ty."

He smirked at her use of his nickname. "Happy Birthday." He said, leaning in to give her a hug.

She _swore_ she melted in that quick embrace. He smelled like Axe... a mesmerizing scent, in her opinion. "Thanks..." She replyed, reluctantly pulling away. "Uh, thanks for comin'..."

"Thanks for the invite," he said smoothly. "Want one?" He offered her one of the wine coolers he'd been holding.

She hesitated for a brief moment, watching the condensation drip off the glass bottle. It reminded her of sweat. It reminded her of her desire to see _him _sweating... over top of her... _Oh, God... _Cindy blushed at her inappropriate thought, accepting the drink from him. "Thanks."

He nodded, taking a sip of his beverage. He eyed her up and down, smirking. "My _pleasure_."

She bit her lip. Does he even _know_ what he does to her sometimes? Eying his outfit herself, she smiled a little to herself. Did she mention this boy had _mad_ dress game? She cleared her throat before speaking. "You look... uh..."

"Nice?" He supplied.

She snapped her fingers. "Yeeeeah. You look... nice..." _Fail!_ She ended up tripping over her words probably every single time she's ever spoken to him. Why was she always so damn nervous around this dude?

"Thanks." He grinned, his gorgeous brown eyes once again raking up and down her body. "You look... _nice..._ too."

"Heh, thanks..." she did this awkward half smile thing that people do when they don't know what to say next. Mercy faded out and Cindy heard the beginning of an older, slower song.

"Soooo..." Tyreek looked around casually. "You wanna dance? Ya'know, since we both look so _nice_ and all..."

"This one's for the _ladiesssss,_" Hiro said through the microphone, his voice containing much more bass than it actually does. The girls surrounding him were all whispering and giggling to eachother like idiots.

She heard the first verse of a song she _reeeeally_ wished wasn't playing right now. If she danced with _this_ boy to _this _song... something very _bad_ (or very _good,_ depending on how you look at it...) was definitately _going_ to happen.

_It's a glowing little feeling_

_Like the summer sun that slowly rises_

_On a new horizon of love_

_And it's more exotic than Jamaica, or the rain that falls in Coasta Rica_

_Like a waterfall to the sea_

_So tell me, baby..._

"Ummm..." _Dammit! _Cindy sighed, smiling a nervous smile. "Sure."

_Do you wanna fly? I can take you high..._

_Come ride on these midnight skies_

_If you're lookin' for Heaven's only door,_

_You got the key, baby open me_

Tyreek grabbed her hand and pulled her a little bit closer to the other dancing teens. When they stopped walking, he placed his hands on the small of her back. Cindy put her arms around his neck, slowly winding her hips to the music.

_Baby won't you come inside,_

_I can take you on a fantasy ride_

_Take a journey through my universe_

_My love's the softest place on Earth_

_You don't have to pull the blinds..._

_Let the neighbors lose their minds_

_Baby you can be the first,_

_Inside the softest place on Earth_

And they weren't dirty slow-grinding like everybody else, oh no. It was more of an in-sync wind or a mutual sway or something along those lines. Whatever it was, it felt amazing and magical and all those other corny words girls use to describe being with someone... _special_. And Cindy figured he _was _kinda special, in a weird way she couldn't really explain; or at least different than the others. Above them somehow. She's a real nigga. A gangsta ass bitch. It isn't very often she actually feels feelings like this.

_Overflowing with emotion_

_I can make you feel so sensual_

_When I touch you, you will loose all control_

_Come on baby, kiss me all over_

_From my mountains to my valley low_

_There's an ocean of love just for you_

_Just for you..._

At some point during the song, the two had gotten a little too close for Cindy's liking. Wait, scratch that... she _definately_ liked it... But considering all she had on was a bikini top and basketball shorts, it seemed a little inappropriate.

_Do you wanna fly? I can take you high..._

_Come ride on these midnight skies_

_If you're lookin' for Heaven's only door_

_You've got the key, baby open me_

_Baby won't you come inside,_

_I can take you for a fantasy ride_

_Take a journey through my universe_

_My love's the softest place on Earth_

_You don't have to pull the blinds,_

_Let the neighbors loose their minds_

_Baby you can be the first_

_Inside the softest place on Earth..._

Tyreek smirked, his hands sliding _waaaaay_ down past 'friendly' territory.

Cindy froze. "Uhhh..." _Don't look at his face. Oh God, his sexy ass face..._ "Nigga, what the hell do you think you doin'?"

He shrugged, sliding his hands back up to her back. "What's wrong?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You need to watch yo damn hands, that's what's wrong..." She tried to come across as intimidating, but it came out sounding more like a suggestive whisper.

A sly grin came over his face. "I'm sorry..." his eyes trailed over her body for what had to be the third time in ten minutes.

She nodded slowly, not trusting her words. She was pretty sure her insides would turn to Jell-O if he didn't stop looking at her like that.

_So no more dreaming _

_Your body's steaming_

_You want it baby, this is your night_

_I keep arising, I'm fantasizing_

_I want it so bad, I'll do what you like_

_We can do it in the movies, or my jacuzzi_

_Or maybe Central Park_

_So if there's any doubt to what I'm all about_

_Tell your friends I'm turning you out..._

Normally, Cindy had more sense than this. She never allows a guy to have _this_ much power over her. Cindy McPhearson is _not _her mother.

He not-so-subtley trailed his fingers up her arm, sending goose bumps down her spine. If someone didn't hose her down, and _quick,_ she was extremely close to making a very baaaaad decision...

"Hey, Birthday Girl," Caesar had come up out of nowhere, just in the nick of time. "Can a brotha get a dance?"

Cindy sighed, eternally grateful for his interference. "'Course you can." She glanced up at Tyreek. "I mean, if that's a'ight wit'chu..."

He nodded, releasing her from his masculine grasp. "That's cool... I'll, uh, see you around?"

_Oh, you can for damn sure bet on that... _she thought, smiling up at him. "Yeah."

Tyreek smiled back, walking off towards the pool. Cindy watched him walk away, inwardly groaning. If only she were born half hoe...

Caesar scratched his head, his dreads bouncing. "So... is there a reason why you were just dancing with _him_?" The way he said 'him' you would've thought the Brooklyn native sucked on a bunch of lemon covered, acid filled batteries.

Cindy blinked, turning her attention to him in shock. "Have you _seen_ him? That nigga sexy as hell."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Reason why you all up in my business?"

"Don't be looking at me like that, girl!" He pushed her playfully. "But seriously, Cin. The guy's a player."

She scoffed. "Yeah, okay... how you figure that?"

"_Besides_ the fact he always brags about smashing a different girl every other week?"

Cindy rolled her eyes at that. "I think your _exaggeratin'_ a lil bit, Ceez."

Caesar raised his hands in defeat. "_Fiiiine._ Don't believe me then." He eyed at her warily. "But if you're thinkin' about messing with Tyreek Davis... be _careful_."

"I appreciate yo concern, I really do." She glanced around the yard, feeling someone's eyes on her. She saw Tyreek standing near the pool with a group of people, his eyes locked dead on hers. He smiled at her, dropping his gaze and returning to his conversation. She dropped her gaze as well, looking back to Caesar. "But it ain't even like that. We was just _dancing..._ it's not like I'm tryna marry him."

Caesar frowned uncertainly, but he nodded anyway.

After a few dances with Caesar, Riley, and a few other lucky souls, Cindy was feeling much more like herself again. She mingled with guests, goofed around with Hiro on stage, teased Huey a little bit, and chilled with her girls from the Girl Scouts. Overall, she was having a _blast._

Although, she couldn't seem to shake Caesar's words from her mind. There's no _way_ Light Skinned'ded Tyreek could be a player...

...Could he?

* * *

"Raaaaaachel," Caesar pretend whined, scooting extremely close to his friend in Cindy's hot tub, draping an arm over her shoulders. "C'mon, _please?_"

The girl called Rachel chuckled, sliding even further away from him. "Nice try, but nope."

He sucked his teeth, scooting next to her again. "Pleeeeeeease?"

He had been trying for weeks now to get Rachel Gangnam to perform with him in this year's talent show. He and his musical partner in crime (A.K.A. Hiro Otomo) were working on a very different, yet _amazing_ song together; Caesar was, of course, going to rock the mic and instead of blowing people's mind with his turntable skills, Hiro was going to display his talents on the violin. Jazmine was going to sing the chorus, she just didn't_ know _it yet... Both of the musical prodigies had jazz band with Rachel, and knew she was absolutely phenominal on the keyboard. Even better on the piano. They tried countless times to get her to play the melody for their song, but each and _every_ time she says:

"No."

Caesar sighed, pouting at her. The ladies can't help but feel some type of way about his pouty face. "Why not..." he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at him, her Jersey-hood accent revealing its self with her rising attitude. "You wanna know why? Because I. Don't. Want. To. That's why. Why can't you get _anybody_ else to do it?"

If Caesar's learned anything over the years, it's that you don't interrupt a woman while she's talking. Especially a black one with an attitude...

"-like Jazzy! She plays keyboard too!"

And so, he patiently waited for her tirade to reach it's end.

"-why don't you and your little _sidekick_ go annoy the hell outta her for a change..."

And waited.

"-the only time you ever wanna hang out is when you want something from me! Do I _look _like a hooker to you?"

And, well, waited...

"And stop making that face at me! You're making me feel like a bad person..."

He smirked. He wasn't sure if it was her occasional bipoalarness or his pouty face that got to her. It was probably The Face. The Face always gets 'em. "Feel better?"

She glared at him before her lips broke into a smile. "...shut up..."

He smiled back, glancing around at the lively party around them. Rachel's previous mention of Jazmine somehow caused the mulatto to end up in his field of vision. Surprisingly, she was dancing her not-so-little-anymore _ass_ off! She was only about thirty feet away from the hot tub, slow grinding with some guy named Drew from the track team. "Jazmine" and "grinding" were two words that Caesar never thought to be used in the same sentence, especially with someone who _wasn't _her beloved Huey.

Caesar was just about to turn and continue his conversation with Rachel (mainly because seeing Jazmine, someone so innocent and pure, in _this_ light made him slightly uncomfortable) when something peculiar caught his eye. A corny-looking light skinned nigga casually strolled up to Jazmine's left, not-so-casually staring down at her.

Caesar frowned. _What... is he _doing_? _

After a few moments of cautious speculation, his eyes widened. "Jazzy! Look out...!"

* * *

"Hi, Huey!" Jazmine joined the retired domestic terrorist at the picnic table after grabbing herself a water from the cooler. Her head was still reeling from the surprisingly stimulating conversation she just had with Drew Williams, a pretty cool guy from her track team.

Huey gave her a head nod, swallowing the last bite of his veggie burger and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Hey."

She smiled brightly at him. "Having fun?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "Always the optimist..."

He smirked. "Yup. Clearly _you_ were having fun, though."

She frowned. "Huh?"

Huey rolled his eyes, glancing over in the direction of the 'pretty-boy' track star.

She followed his gaze, a small smile complimenting her features. "Yeah... I guess I'm having a good time."

He snorted, taking a sip of his water. "I bet you are."

She paused, eying him questioningly. He usually doesn't say snarky comments like that out of the blue. "...what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So," he shrugged casually. "What were you and Williams talking about?"

Her smile widened, not detecting the slightly sour tone of Huey's voice. "Oh, you know. Stuff..."

He rolled his eyes. "How descriptive."

"I know, right?" She smirked. "Why do _you_ care? Are you _jelly?"_ she taunted, wiggling her fingers in his face.

"I really don't." He inwardly cringed at her use of the word 'jelly'. How mature. "Now would you mind reducing the size of your monstrous ego?"

Her face fell in a bough of disappointment. "Whatever..."

They fell into a lapse of uncomfortable silence, each stealing a glance at the other whenever their head was turned. Huey sighed, feeling somewhat obligated to break that silence. "Jazmine-"

"Hey, Jaz." Drew Williams came up seemingly out of the wood work, cutting Huey off with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey," Jazmine smiled back, genuinely surprised to see him again. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," he shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Just... wondering if you felt like dancing? Maybe...?"

Huey smirked, knowing that Jazmine would never _dance_ with this guy.

She blushed. "Sure!" She took his extended hand and rose to her feet, smiling hard. Glancing down at Huey, she raised her eyebrows. "You don't mind, do you?"

_Yes. _Huey shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope."

Her face fell a little. "_Okay_ then..." she turned to face Andrew, smiling that smile of hers. "Let's go!"

Huey's eyes never left her back as she walked away, hand-in-hand, with Andrew Williams. He wasn't sure how he felt about that... but right now Drew certainly wasn't anywhere _near_ the top of his 'favorite people' list.

He felt like a complete stalker watching them dance. Jazmine's back was pressed against Drew's front. She had one arm drooped lazily around his neck while his hands were placed firmly on her hips; the two of them slowly winding in sync to the beat of quite possibly the _worst_ song ever.

_Girl, I know how much you really want somebody,_

_Want somebody that don't really need you..._

_Girl, I know how much you really want somebody,_

_Want somebody that ain't tryna keep_

Huey watched from the sidelines as Drew bent his head down, saying something in Jazmine's ear. She laughed loudly, elbowing him in the ribs. Huey rolled his eyes. What could he possibly have said that was _that_ damn funny?

_You heard what I said, I'll put you to bed_

_They ain't tryna love you, baby, just fuck you instead_

_And don't tell 'em nothing, baby_

_You know that I'm coming, baby_

_Just hit up my phone whenever you need you some company..._

Huey turned his attention to his cell phone, since watching them dance nauseated him for reasons he _himself_ didn't quite understand. He felt his phone buzz, looking down at the screen.

_Saturday, July 4th_

_1:30 a.m._

_Incoming message from:_

_**Hiro O.**_

_Why dont you just pull her away from the lame and tell her you love her already?_

_~DJ LyfeStyle~_

Huey blinked at the screen in shock, willing the words to change themselves. When they didn't, he leaned back against the table, casually glancing around Cindy's tiki-torch-illuminated backyard. He spotted the Japanese DJ on stage, skillfully spinning records beneath his fingers. He met Huey's watchful eyes, smirking amusedly.

Rolling his eyes, Huey replyed to the text.

_Saturday, July 4th_

_1:33 a.m._

_Outgoing message to:_

_**Hiro O.**_

_I'm going to say this one time and one time only: I do not "love" Jazmine DuBois, or even like her for that matter. Got it?_

He wasn't sure how in the _world_ his Asian friend was spinning and texting at the same time... but nonetheless, he felt his phone vibrate again in no time.

_Saturday, July 4th_

_1:35 a.m._

_Incoming message from:_

_**Hiro O.**_

_If you dont loooovee her... how'd you know who I was talking about? Lmao, I didn't say anybody's name... o_O_

_~DJ LyfeStyle~_

Huey glared toward the stage, composing a final message.

_Saturday, July 4th_

_1:37 a.m_

_Outgoing message to:_

_**Hiro O.**_

_Die a slow and painful death._

With a scowl on his face, he put his phone back in his pocket. What was with Caesar, Hiro, and even _Riley_ always claiming he was "in love" with _her?_ A familiar sounding, high-pitched scream tore him out of his resolve. Looking up to the spot he last saw his favorite neighbor dancing, he saw that no one was currently there.

Slightly panicking, he jumped up off of the picnic table. Speed walking through the crowd, he told himself that all neighbors share this level of concern for each other. He'd have reacted the same exact way if the scream he heard belonged to any one of his friends. That didn't quite reassure him though, as his thoughts were running wild. What if she was hurt? What if that nigga _hurt_ her? Did he really have to whoop a nigga's ass today? What if-

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as he spotted Drew standing by the pool, surrounded by a large group of people, all wearing similar masks of shock. Cindy had one hand on Jazmine's dripping wet shoulders, quickly ushering the teary-eyed girl into the sliding doors of her house. Assuming this guy _threw_ her into the pool or something, Huey was absolutely livid. Why the hell was this guy still _alive? _His body started moving faster than his rational thoughts. Before anyone knew it, Huey's right foot was airborne, connecting with Drew's innocent, unsuspecting jaw.

Caesar immerged from the depths of the crowd, being one of the only people who saw the whole thing. "Ummm, Big Huey?"

Huey reluctantly removed his eyes from his targets face. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why his best friend was preventing this ass-kicking.

"...He didn't do it, man."

"Oh..." His eyebrow lowered slowly as he glanced down at a frightened and bewildered Drew Williams, shrugging. "My bad."

* * *

She could tolerate many things. From scratches in her car's white candy paint to cliche horror films. But if there was one thing Jazmine DuBois _couldn't _tolerate, it was a bully. Why go around being mean to people for no reason? To make yourself feel better? Sure, she didn't feel too great about her own self sometimes, but you never see her out and about putting other people down! It was all a load of crap. To her, that's all Cindy McPhearson was: a glorified bully. A meanie who disguised her meanness with a Girl Scouts uniform. So if you asked her why the heck Cindy (seriously, of all people?) was the first one to approach her after being tossed into the pool, she honestly wouldn't know what to tell you.

She was currently in Cindy's room, (a forbidden fruit, so to speak, after all these years of... aquaintance...?) standing around awkwardly in a borrowed bath robe as Cindy searched through her closet for something Jazmine could change into.

After what seemed like forever, Cindy emerged from the depths of her enormous walk-in closet. Her ever-present mean mug vanished as she handed over a small stack of clothing. "Here." And with those _kind_ words of encouragement, she quickly exited the room, leaving Jazmine to her thoughts.

Don't get her wrong; Jazmine was eternally greatful that the blonde baller was showing her some hospitality, especially after the night's previous events. She just couldn't help but wonder why Cindy was doing this: being somewhat tolerant of her all of a sudden. It wasn't like the two were friends or anything, and they didn't exactly have the best of times being forced to hang around each other over the years... In a way, they were almost complete polar opposites. Where jazmine simply enjoyed the company of others, Cindy questioned what they could do for her in the long haul. Where Jazmine was modest and shy, Cindy had absolutely no shame. Jazmine was pink, bubbly and vibrant while Cindy was red; loud and obnoxious, who always ends up out shining feeble little pink.

Sighing, she grabbed the piece of fabric sitting on top of the pile, holding it out in front of her. It was a plain black camisole, which looked out of place considering she was pretty sure Cindy didn't wear these... She felt super uncomfortable pulling it over her head. For one, it was very fitted, causing her to subconsiously pull at the fabric. For another, it had these teeny tiny spaghetti straps, that provided her arms with all kinds of exposure. She just _knew_ she looked gross. Fighting off tears of frustration, she unfolded the pants Cindy left for her. They were gray capri Hollister sweatpants, and she prayed to Santa with all her might that they fit.

And they did, which was somewhat of a big shock to her. She was pretty sure that-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. She heard a muffled: "Aye! You done yet?" from a voice belonging to Cindy's.

"Uh.. y-yeah! I'll be right out!" she called back. She could hear Cindy snort in reply, then footsteps fade away from the door.

* * *

It was currently two in the morning, and the party was cut short with a classic 'you ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the fuck up outta here!' after the recent pool-tossing. It was weird because nobody knew who did it. Well, Caesar saw the guy, but conviently enough didn't recognize him. Cindy sighed. If you asked her, it sounded like some hateful shit. She's done a loooooot of 'mean' shit in her day, but all of it had a purpose. She was never just a hateful ass bitch for no reason. Apparently, some corny ass nigga randomly threw Jazmine into _her _pool on some bull shit. Sure, she didn't like the girl much... but they've been rolling with the same crew for some time now. She wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody! Cindy sucked her teeth in irritation. Grimey ass niggas...

She was seated in her living room along with Riley, Caesar, Hiro, and Huey (well... Huey was actually sort of standing there, burning a hole in the wall with his death glare. But anyways...) They were all gathered around the couch as _Slumdog Millionaire _played on the plasma screen.

When Jazmine finallly came downstairs, Cindy glanced up at her. "Yo clothes are in the washer."

Jazmine nodded, pulling on a strand of her now curly hair. "Thanks..."

After about ten minutes of bouncng around suggestions, it was decided that she, Huey, and Riley would just spend the night at the McPhearson residence and leave first thing in the morning. The majority of that time was spent arguing over why Riley couldn't drive Jazmine's car with alcohol in his system... When all was said and done, it was about two thirty. Cindy glanced over at Hiro, her neighbor and (arguably) best friend for about eight years now.

"You stayin' over too?"

He gave her a dead panned expression, like she just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Obviously..."

This wasn't really news to her; he stayed the night at her house pretty much every other day. He even had a great deal of his clothing in one or two of the guest room closets. Not that either of their parents were aware of this fact. She sucked her teeth at his comment. "Don't get smart!"

"Nice comeback..." He mummbled as he made his way into the kitchen for a snack, pinching her cheeks on the way past and narrowly missing a punch in the back.

Caesar's lips slowly spread into a wide grin. "Now I _know_ you're gonna let _me_ stay over too, _riiiight?_"

Cindy shrugged in indifference. Everybody else was... fuck it, why not? "Whateva nigga."

She had five of her closest friends (and acquaintances) spending the night on her birthday. Outside she was calm, cool, and collected... but inside she felt like a big ass kid. Shit was about to get hype as _fuck!_

* * *

**A/N: **A lot of random shit went down this chapter... Is it really as random as it seems? Dun, dun, DUNNNN! lol hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was pretty fun to write. Sleepover at Cindy's plus lots & lots & lotssss of Caesar next chapter. Prepare yo'selves :)

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks ain't mine. Real talk. I also don't own the song(s): _Call_ _Me_ _Maybe_ by No One Cares, _Crank_ _Dat_ _Artichoke_ by Sgt. Gutta, _Strip_ by Chris Brown, _Mercy_ by A Whole Bunch Of Niggas, _The_ _Motto_ by A bottle-throwing crybaby ft. A dread-headed cartoon & Tyga, _Softest_ _Place_ _On_ _Earth_ by Xscape, or _Drank In My Cup _by Kirko Bangz.

**Disclaimer... part II...? **That line that Caesar says about the slave days being over comes from a comment made by one of my high-larious homies, _Schweetpea1870. _Full credit goes to her, since she just _loooves_ to complain when I don't give her credit for stuff ^-^

Oh, and guys? I'll, uh, try not to wait two plus months between updates... ( ._.) lol. And I'll catch up on all of the stories I'm missing sometime this week. Sorry again for the delay! Welp, that's all for today folks. Until next time :3

Hey. Yo ass just read my words for FREE. The _least_ you can do is pay me in your thoughts ^_^ (Orrrrr you can pay me in Nutella... Nutella's cool...) Soooo **review, mi amigos/amigas! Or buy me Nutella. **_**Lots**_** of it. **Thechoiceisyours...

**~*CiCi ^_^*~**


End file.
